Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a system and method for determining a starting tendency of a driver. More particularly, the present invention relates to a system and method for determining a starting tendency of a driver and controlling a shift using the same that precisely reflect a will of a driver regarding the shift by determining a starting tendency of the driver more precisely.
Description of Related Art
Customer satisfaction related to driving performance of a vehicle depends on how precisely the vehicle runs in accordance with a tendency of the customer. While tendencies of customers vary, however, performance characteristics of the vehicle are set to be the same in the same vehicle model. Therefore, reaction of the vehicle may not coincide with the tendency of the customer. Accordingly, the customer often lodges a complaint regarding the driving performance of the vehicle. That is, if the driving tendency of the customer is grasped and a shift of the vehicle is controlled to coincide with the tendency of the customer, the customer satisfaction related to the driving performance may be maximized.
Meanwhile, when travelling performance of a vehicle is assessed, a start feeling is very important. Starting control refers to engine control and transmission control when the vehicle starts. In order to maximize acceleration performance of the vehicle during the starting control, a quick torque increment and reactivity is very important element, but an overly quick torque increment worsens the start feeling of the driver.
According to conventional starting control, the engine torque is controlled according to a predetermined torque filter and a predetermined torque map in a predetermined shift-speed regardless of a driver's tendency. Therefore, a driver having a sporty tendency may feel that the shift-speed is delayed, and a driver having a mild tendency may feel that the shift-speed is too fast.
The information disclosed in this Background of the Invention section is only for enhancement of understanding of the general background of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art already known to a person skilled in the art.